Baelon The Brave
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: A little one shot where Baelon the Brave visits Driftmark to heal rifts made by his father's decision in 92 A.C.


**Baelon The Brave**

When Aemon had died, Baelon had been consumed with grief. His brother was his closest and oldest friend. They were twins, and since his brother's death he had felt as though there were a hole inside of him. One that nothing could fill. He had not even felt like this when his Alyssa had died. Then had come the realisation that his father was not clear about the succession. He had thought it simple enough, Rhaenys was the eldest child of the eldest son was heir. But father had seen different, and so had come the cause of the Second Quarrel between his parents. And the reason he was here on Driftmark. He had flown from King's Landing earlier in the day, and had left Vhagar to wander the land and the sea. Meleys had not responded when he had landed, though perhaps because she had known him when Alyssa had ridden her, she was less likely to give into anger.

The guards had escorted him into the castle, and then to the lord's solar, where Mother, Lord Corlys and Rhaenys were waiting for him. He bowed before Mother and nodded to the other two. "Sit down, Your Royal Highness." Corlys said, the man was a few years older than him, but he was a Prince, and now the heir to the throne. He could have the man's tongue cut off if he wanted, but he decided against that. He sat down.

"Why have you come?" Rhaenys demanded. She was heavy with child, and he thought for a moment that perhaps he had made a mistake, but he pushed the thought aside.

"I have come to talk, to talk to you all." Baelon said simply.

"What is there to talk about?" Rhaenys asked. "Have you come to rub in the salt?"

Baelon sighed, he noticed Mother had not said anything yet. "I have not come to do anything of the sort. I have come to sort things out between us." He looked at Mother and spoke to her then. "I loved Aemon, he was my brother, and my closest friend. I would gladly have served him when he ascended the throne. I told father as much after word came of his death. I told Jocelyn the same. I told them both that Rhaenys should have the throne, she is Aemon's oldest and only child, and as such by all the laws of Gods and Men should come before me in the succession. I told father this, I begged him to right the wrong he had done. And yet he refused, and insisted that I be his heir."

"Why?" Rhaenys asked. Baelon noticed that Mother was not looking at him, though there were tears in her eyes.

Baelon kept looking at Mother knowing that it would be easier for him to say this if he looked at her, if he looked at Rhaenys, he would see Aemon and then he would break. "I do not know what has been said to father in council, but he is convinced that some war will come soon to Westeros. He is convinced that the pirates are just the beginning of something worse. He argued that there needed to be a man to sit the throne, for even if Rhaenys took the throne, men would look to her husband, not her, and that could not be allowed."

"The King is not always right." Corlys said.

Baelon ignored him and kept looking at Mother. "I told him that he was speaking nonsense. I told him that Rhaenys was more than capable of handling the lords of the realm. That Lord Corlys would be a fine consort. But he did not like that. He insisted I take the heirdom and Dragonstone."

"Why did you not refuse?" Rhaenys asked then, accusation present in her voice.

Mother spoke then, and as she did she looked at Rhaenys. "Because the King's word is law. To refuse would be to show that his word meant nothing. It would undermine the power of the throne." Mother looked at him then, and he smiled at her tentatively, she took his hand. "I do not blame you for the mistakes that your father has made, Baelon. You are my son and I love you more than life itself. I do not however, agree with your father or his rationale. I do not know how this can be fixed, but I want it to be fixed."

"Grandfather denied me of what is my birthright." Rhaenys said, sounding more like a child than an expecting mother, but she reminded Baelon of Alyssa and Jocelyn combined.

"There is a way to ensure that your family is not denied your inheritance." Baelon said.

Rhaenys looked at him and asked. "And what is that?"

"An agreement, between the two of us." Baelon said.

"What sort of agreement?" Corlys asked.

Baelon looked at the man and then at Rhaenys, then at his Mother. "We shall agree that the firstborn child that you bear shall marry the firstborn child that Viserys and his soon to be wife have."

"And if it is a boy that we have, and a girl that Viserys has?" Rhaenys asked.

"Then they will marry, and their child will marry the child of Viserys's son." Baelon said.

Rhaenys and Corlys looked at one another, and Baelon knew he had them hooked. Mother looked at him and asked. "Who will Viserys marry?"

Here Baelon sighed. "Father wants him to marry Aemma, but I do not think that would be appropriate for either of them. Aemma is like Daella was, and I do not want her to suffer as Daella did. Viserys needs someone who will encourage his grit and determination."

"Lord Elric Stark has a sister of the right age, and Lord and Lady Tyrell have a daughter of the right age." Mother said.

Rhaenys spoke then. "Very well, I shall agree to this, but I want it done in writing, so that neither of us nor Viserys can go against it."

"Done." Baelon said.

The maester was called, and a document was written, then Baelon and his niece and her husband, and Mother affixed their signatures and seals to the document. Another copy was made, and Baelon took it. He walked back to where he knew Vhagar was. Before he mounted his dragon, he turned to Mother and said. "Come home soon, Mother. We need you."

Mother put a hand to his cheek and said. "I will come back, in good time, sweetling."

Baelon nodded, mounted his dragon and then flew away, knowing that at least for now, the things his father had done had been rectified.

 _I hope that soothes you, brother._


End file.
